The Wrong Kind of Period
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: Adrinette. One-Shot. Adrien gets a nosebleed when Marinette's terrible aim causes a soccer ball to whack his beautiful face.


**NOTE:** Just another one-shot! :) I got the idea from a writing prompt on tumblr. I unfortunately loss the link though. :(

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Wrong Kind of Period**

 **Genre:** Humor  & Romance

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous LadyBug

 **Pairing:** Adrinette

* * *

 **Summary:** One-Shot. Adrien gets a nosebleed when Marinette's terrible aim causes a soccer ball to whack his beautiful face.

* * *

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Her voice sounded distorted.

Adrien shut his eyes tightly. He could feel the effects of a mild concussion. He propped himself up on the grass with his legs straightened out.

"It's fine…" He blinked several times while slightly bobbing his head from side to side. "We'll just have to work on your aim a little more." And by a little more, he meant a lot.

Alya decided on creating a soccer team as an athletic, extracurricular activity. No one knew why she chose soccer, but everyone went along with it. Adrien understood why Marinette was forced into joining the team. Alya was her best friend. She just had to. Alya's skills weren't the best, but she was able to perform the basic moves of the game. With enough practice, she might even become a pro. Marinette on the other hand, well, she needed some work. The second Alya suggested a private coach, Adrien's hand bolted straight up. He didn't know why his hand shot straight up. But it did. His mind just processed the words 'private' and 'Marinette', and for some strange reason, his heart was telling him he had to do this for her.

He looked up at the bluenette who was hovering above him. As his vision cleared, he immediately looked down. The brightness of the sun was pulsing behind Marinette's head, causing Adrien to raise his arm to shield his eyes from the rays.

He faintly smiled up at the girl who was looking down at him with a sympathetic look plastered on her face. Her worry was creating a warm sensation throughout his body. He didn't really know how to explain it, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Oh my gosh," Marinette gasped. "Your… your nose is bleeding!" She jumped back and pointed at his face. She was looking more worried than before.

"Oh… uhh…" Adrien felt the blood drip down to his lips. He caught a taste of the blood before wiping it away with his index finger. "Uhm… I'll… I'll be right back! Just stay here…" He stood up straight before sprinting across the field and back into the school.

"Okay!" Marinette yelled out as he flung the door wide open.

His face flushed red as he jogged down the hall with his head tilted upwards. He was flustered. He couldn't understand why the natural bodily fluids exiting his body suddenly embarrassed him. It was natural. Everyone got nosebleeds from time to time. But he didn't want Marinette seeing it. He wanted her to see him as his perfect self – a charming, handsome model (he'd like to think).

Adrien ran straight into the washroom and grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser. He began to wipe away the blood that was smearing across a part of his face. He grabbed more paper towels, twisting the material until it was able to fit in his nose. He then turned on the faucet, rinsing away the blood that was starting to dry off on his hands. As he lathered his hands in soap, he glanced up at the mirror, noticing that it was just his right nostril that was bleeding. The cheap, rough piece of paper towel didn't seem to be helping much though. If anything, it was causing more pain. The roughness was scratching at his skin.

Adrien sighed and turned off the faucet before resting his hands at the edge of the counter. He didn't want Marinette seeing him like this. He had to look cool. He just had too. He groaned quietly before turning his head to the right, noticing a basket filled with things he hasn't seen before. One side was filled with thin, square shaped items that had a few flowery designs on them. He dried his hands before picking up the item, feeling the thin flimsy, plastic material between his fingers. He flipped it over; glancing at the white strip that was sealing whatever was being contained inside. It had to be some sort of cloth. He looked back down at the basket, noticing the same product in different shades and colors.

 _I don't think this is going to help me..._ He placed the item back into the basket before examining the ones that were placed on the other side. He picked up a short cylindrical object that was being contained in a paper casing. He examined the yellow casing before deciding to open it.

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he examined what looked to be a cottony material being incased by two cylindrical pieces of cardboard. One was smaller than the other, with apart of it being stuffed into the bigger tube. At the end of the smaller tube was a white string hanging out.

 _What is this…?_ He tugged on the string before deciding to push the smaller tube into the bigger one. Within a second, a cylindrical piece of the cottony fabric popped out.

Adrien felt the material between his fingertips, wondering what the use of this material was for. He then looked up at the mirror, looking down to the piece of paper towel that was sticking out of his nose.

"Ahh!" he said out loud. "That's what it must be for!" He yanked out the piece of paper towel from his nose before replacing it with the cottony material. He smiled proudly, happy to see that the school was providing them with high-end first aid supplies.

He looked into the bin and grabbed a handful before exiting the washroom.

"Marinette!" he yelled out, reaching the grassy field. "I'm ready."

The bluenette turned her head, her sorrow filled face immediately replaced with relief. She walked over to him, but then stopped and burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Adrien grimaced before realizing that the object was still in his nose. It was really soft. He didn't really notice it. "Oh this? It's for bloody noses," he said with confidence. "They're new." He pulled out a few from his pocket.

"Are you sure you didn't just walk into the girls washroom?" Her laughs grew louder.

"What? No."

"Adrien, those are tampons."

"Tampons?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing…" Marinette pursed her lips together, trying to stop herself from laughing any further. She then ran over to the soccer ball and gently kicked it in his direction. "Let's get back to work!" she said with a wide smile.

Adrien tilted his head, staring at her with confusion.

 _What's a tampon?_

That night, Adrien went on his laptop to search the word tampon. The results left him with a look of disgust on his face. He couldn't believe that he just used that for his nose when it was supposed to be used for _that_ instead! Now he definitely made a fool out of himself in front of Marinette.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **haha, so what do you guys think?**

 **Leave a like and/or review!**

 **I'd like to know your thoughts! :)**


End file.
